1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to power management systems and methods, and, more particularly to methods and systems that manage power for electronic devices having telecommunication and wireless communication capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have a communication capability, a wireless communication capability, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
VoIP (Voice over IP) is more and more popular, and has become an application implemented in handheld devices because of broader wireless network availability and better Internet bandwidth. SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is one of the most popular VoIP protocol. Generally, an application processing unit of the electronic device must stay on in order to handle incoming packets corresponding to VoIP.
Since the electronic device functions based on the limited power provided by a battery, and some necessary components, such as the baseband processing unit maintaining the communication capability of the electronic device, the wireless communication module, and the application processing unit handling the VoIP packets must always stay on, and consume power, power consumption is an important issue when VoIP is implemented in handheld devices.